


Bedtime Story

by BeeJang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJang/pseuds/BeeJang
Summary: Short fic อิกนิสเล่านิทานก่อนนอนตามคำขอของพรอมท์โต แต่เรื่องนั้นกลับกวนใจน็อคติสจนนอนไม่หลับ





	Bedtime Story

Bedtime Story  
By BeeJang  
  
..................................................  
  
“อิกนิส เล่านิทานให้ฟังหน่อยสิ?”  
  
หลังอาหารค่ำมื้อง่าย บะหมี่ถ้วยรสดั้งเดิม อยู่ ๆ พรอมท์โต้ก็กล่าวขึ้นมา ทำลายความเงียบสงบของแคมป์ที่ลานบนเนินหิน รอบด้านมืดมิด มีเพียงแสงจากกองไฟ และตะเกียงที่แขวนไว้หน้าเต้นท์เท่านั้น  
  
“เฮ้ นายโตเกินกว่าฟังนิทานแล้วนะ” เสียงแหบห้าวเจือขบขันของกลาดิโอลัสกล่าวตามมา  
  
“ก็อยากฟังนี่นา บรรยากาศแบบนี้มันใช่เลย แล้วก็ไม่มีใครโตเกินฟังนิทานหรอกน่า เนอะน็อค?” พรอมท์โต้หันไปหาพวก นั่นคือน็อคติสที่กำลังซดน้ำซุปจากบะหมี่ถ้วยอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้ผักที่ลอยอยู่ในน้ำซุปเข้าปาก ทำให้ไม่ได้ฟังสิ่งที่คนอื่น ๆ คุยกันเลย  
  
“เอ่อ คงงั้น” น็อคติสตอบ สีหน้างุนงงตามไม่ทัน  
  
“อยากฟังจริง ๆ เหรอ ฉันมีแต่ตำนานโบราณนะ แล้วมัน … ค่อนข้างน่ากลัว” อิกนิสอมยิ้มนิด ๆ พลางเอานิ้วกดแว่น  
  
“เรื่องผีเหรอ! โอ๊ย แบบนี้ยิ่งน่าฟัง!” พรอมท์โต้ร้องอย่างตื่นเต้น ขณะที่กลาดิโอลัสเลิกคิ้ว ท่าทางสนใจมากขึ้น  
  
“เล่าสิ อิกนิส” น็อคติสเองก็เริ่มอยากฟังเหมือนกัน นานมากแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้ฟังอิกนิสเล่านิทาน  
  
อิกนิสจิบน้ำ กระแอมเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับสบตาเพื่อนร่วมกองไฟทั้งสาม “พวกนายคงรู้แล้วใช่ไหมว่าวิหารโบราณแต่ละแห่งมีตำนานเล่าขานสืบต่อกันมานาน รวมทั้งที่ ๆ เรากำลังจะไป สเตลย์ลิฟโกรฟก็มีวิหารโบราณลึกลับที่ว่ากันว่าสร้างกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยโซลไฮม์ และที่นี่ก็มีตำนานเช่นกัน ...”  
  
อิกนิสหยุดเล่าขณะหนึ่งเพื่อสร้างอิมแพค พลางเหลือบมองคนฟังทั้งสามว่าตามทันไหม น็อคติสกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ กลาดิโอลัสนั่งนิ่ง สีหน้าครุ่นคิด ขณะที่พรอมพ์โตจ้องเขาเขม็งอย่างตั้งใจฟัง อิกนิสอมยิ้มนิด ๆ ก่อนจะเล่าต่อ  
  
“มีฮันเตอร์หลายคนมาที่นี่ เพราะข่าวลือว่ามีสมบัติบางอย่างที่มีค่ามหาศาลซ่อนอยู่”  
  
“มิธริลเหรอ?” กลาดิโอลัสกล่าว  
  
“ไม่ใช่ มีดต่างหาก” อิกนิสตอบยิ้ม ๆ “มันเป็นมีดวิเศษ คมกริบยิ่งกว่าดาบใด ๆ มันตัดได้แทบทุกอย่างแม้แต่เหล็กกล้า ในสมัยนั้นถือเป็นอาวุธที่ยอดเยี่ยมมาก ฮันเตอร์ทุกคนย่อมอยากได้ เพียงแต่ราวกับมันเป็นอาถรรพ์บางอย่าง ไม่มีฮันเตอร์คนไหนที่เข้าไปยังวิหารโบราณนั้นได้กลับออกมาเลย เว้นเพียงคน ๆ นึงเท่านั้น แต่เขาก็กลับมาแบบไม่สมประกอบ”  
  
อิกนิสจิบน้ำ เหลือบมองทุกคน สายตาทุกคู่จ้องตอบอย่างตั้งใจฟัง เขาอมยิ้มนิด ๆ  
  
“หลายคนพยายามถามฮันเตอร์คนนั้นว่าเขาไปเจออะไรมาบ้าง และมีดวิเศษนั้นมีอยู่จริงไหม สิ่งที่เขาพูดมีเพียงตะเกียง ปลายมีดและปีศาจ ซ้ำไปซ้ำมา หลังจากนั้นก็มีฮันเตอร์อีกหลายคนพยายามไปค้นหาความลับของวิหารแห่งนี้อีกเพื่อยืนยันคำพูดนั้น แต่ไม่มีใครได้กลับมาอีกเลย ฮันเตอร์บางคนที่ไปถึงหน้าวิหาร เห็นเงามืดที่เหมือนแผ่มาจากด้านใน ได้ยินเสียงโหยหวนที่เหมือนจะเป็นวิญญาณของฮันเตอร์คนอื่น ๆ ที่สิงอยู่ในนั้น จากนั้นก็มีแสงไฟจากตะเกียงลอยเด่นท่ามกลางความมืด แสงนั้นสะท้อนปลายมีด เงาปีศาจค่อย ๆ ปรากฏตัวขึ้น ...”  
  
อิกนิสนิ่งไปขณะหนึ่ง สีหน้าหวาดหวั่น จ้องไปยังพรอมท์โต “... ทางด้านหลังนาย!”  
  
“แว๊ก!” พรอมท์โตกระโดดผึงจากเก้าอี้ตัวเองเด้งไปที่ตักของกลาดิโอลัสทันที กลาดิโอลัสอุทานตกใจ น็อคติสหน้าซีดเผือด จ้องไปทางด้านหลังที่ ๆ พรอมท์โตเคยนั่งอยู่ แสงจากตะเกียงลอยเด่นอยู่จริง ๆ มันเป็นตะเกียงที่แขวนอยู่หน้าเต้นท์นั่นเอง  
  
อิกนิสพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะ แต่ไม่เป็นผลเท่าไหร่  
  
กลาดิโอลัสเป็นคนแรกที่รู้สึกตัว เขาผลักพรอมท์โตออกไป แต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมไปไหน กอดแขนเขาแน่นไม่ยอมปล่อย “ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย กลัวอะไรกับเรื่องเล่าเนี่ย!”  
  
“ก็ ก็ …” พรอมท์โตชี้ไปที่หลังเก้าอี้ ที่ ๆ เขาคิดว่ามีปีศาจ แต่ด้านหลังของเขามีเพียงตะเกียงที่แขวนไว้เท่านั้น “อ้าว … อิกกี้ หลอกกันนี่หว่า!”  
  
“ก็อดไม่ได้นี่นา นายอยากฟังนิทานไม่ใช่เหรอ?” อิกนิสตอบหน้าตาเฉย รอยยิ้มยังอยู่ที่มุมปาก  
  
“ไม่ใช่แบบนี้ซะหน่อย!” พรอมท์โตโวยวาย  
  
“แหม โดนต้มซะเปื่อยเลย สมกับเป็นนายจริง ๆ” กลาดิโอลัสหัวเราะ พลางขยี้หัวพรอมท์โต “เลิกโวยวายได้แล้ว ได้ฟังนิทานสมใจแล้ว หลับสบายแน่คืนนี้!”  
  
“โหย ...” พรอมท์โตบ่นงึมงำ  
  
“นี่ค่ำแล้ว เข้านอนเถอะ น็อค?” อิกนิสหันไปหาน็อคติสที่นั่งเงียบเกือบตลอดเวลา  
  
“เอ่อ อืม” น็อคติสตอบรับ ก่อนจะเดินตามพรอมท์โตที่บ่นไม่หยุดเข้าเต้นท์  
  
.....................................................  
  
น็อคติสนอนไม่หลับ มันน่าแปลกมากเพราะปกติเขาจะเป็นคนที่หลับง่ายที่สุดในกลุ่ม แต่เรื่องเล่าของอิกนิสรบกวนจิตใจของเขามาก ตะเกียง ปลายมีดและปีศาจ มันน่ากลัวมากจนเขานอนไม่หลับ จิตใจวนเวียนคิดถึงแต่สามสิ่งนี้ ยิ่งคิดก็ยิ่งฟุ้งซ่าน บางทีด้านนอกเต้นท์อาจจะมีปีศาจถือตะเกียง มีดแหลมแทงเข้ามาระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังหลับ แล้วเขาจะหลับลงได้ยังไงกัน!  
  
น็อคติสพลิกตัว ดึงผ้าห่มมาคลุมมิดหัว แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย  
  
“นอนไม่หลับเหรอ น็อค?” เสียงอ่อนโยนของอิกนิสกระซิบใกล้ ๆ หู  
  
“เอ่อ อื้ม … ฉันทำให้นายตื่นหรือเปล่า?” น็อคติสตอบ เงยหน้าโผล่จากผ้าห่ม เห็นเงาของอิกนิสหยัดตัวตะแคงมาทางเขา  
  
“เปล่า” อิกนิสตอบ น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน “น็อค … คิดอะไรอยู่เหรอ?”  
  
น็อคติสนิ่งไป เขาไม่รู้จะตอบอิกนิสยังไง แค่เขานอนไม่หลับ อีกฝ่ายก็รู้แล้วว่ามีเรื่องรบกวนใจเขา สมกับเป็นอิกนิส คนที่รู้ใจเขามากที่สุด “ฉันกลัว ...”  
  
“มันก็แค่เรื่องเล่า”  
  
“ก็กลัวนี่นา”  
  
“...”  
  
“...”  
  
“...”  
  
“เอ่อ อิกนิส ขอฉัน … นอนใกล้ ๆ นายได้ไหม?” น็อคติสกล่าวแบบกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ เขาไม่อยากถูกมองว่าเป็นเด็ก ๆ แต่ในเวลานี้ เขาต้องการคนเคียงข้างมากกว่า  
  
อิกนิสเพียงยิ้มบาง ก่อนจะขยับไปหาน็อคติส “ได้สิ ถ้านี่จะทำให้ท่านหลับลง”  
  
พอได้รับอนุญาต น็อคติสก็โผเข้าไปซุกกอดอีกฝ่ายทันที อิกนิสตกใจเล็กน้อยที่ถูกกอด แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร เขากอดตอบร่างเล็ก ดึงมาใกล้ ๆ รู้สึกถึงใบหน้าของน็อคติสที่แนบชิดกับอกของเขา ซุกกอดเขาแน่นและคงไม่ยอมปล่อยยันเช้า  
  
น็อคติสถอนใจอย่างโล่งอก ไออุ่นจากร่างของอิกนิส อบอุ่น อ่อนโยนและคุ้นเคย มันทำให้เขาสบายใจและมั่นใจว่าในวงแขนและอ้อมอกนี้ เขาจะปลอดภัย อย่างน้อยก็ในคืนนี้  
  
“หอมจัง หอมเหมือนแม่เลย” น็อคติสครางเบา ๆ ก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไปง่าย ๆ แทบจะทันที  
  
หัวใจของอิกนิสกระตุกวูบ เขานึกถึงราชินีอูเลีย พระมารดาผู้งดงามและอ่อนโยนของน็อคติสที่จากไปนานมากแล้ว ท่านเคยฝากฝังให้เขาดูแลน็อคติส และเขาก็ทำหน้าที่นั้นมาตลอดจนถึงตอนนี้  
  
และตลอดไป  
  
อิกนิสหลับตา จูบที่หน้าผากเด็กหนุ่มในวงแขนเบา ๆ ก่อนจะหลับไปด้วยกัน  
  
END  



End file.
